


do i wanna know?

by VegetarianEggroll



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dream is 18, Dream is BOLD bold, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, George is 19, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise it's consensual i just didn't know how to write it, Kinda, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Real Names, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sapnap Knows Everything, Sapnap is also 18, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub George, bros im so fucking horny wtf, but is still a few months younger, dom dream, no beta we die like george in manhunt, scraped knees, they're reading comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetarianEggroll/pseuds/VegetarianEggroll
Summary: theres a weird mix of It (2017) and the Dream Team, like theres no pennywise or anything there's just a lot of parrelels (the clubhouse, bullies, locations, etc.) but mainly because i can write but am shit at world-building, it has nothing to do with the plot.-------------------------2.5k words of smut
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 405





	do i wanna know?

Clay rasped out the lyrics to "Do I Wanna Know" as he cleaned his room, putting cups in a pile to take back to the kitchen, making his bed, simple housekeeping.

His phone rang, interrupting his song and cleaning. 

"Hello?"

"Me and Sap are at the clubhouse if you wanna come hang out," George asked, voice sweet and excited.

"Definitely, just need to put on a hoodie then i'll be there."

"A hoodie? It's so hot."

"You're hot."

"Shut up" George whines.

"Alright. See you in a minute." Clay says, discarding the short 'insult.'

"Okay, bye."

He hung up, his stomach erupting in butterflies from the short conversation.

He grabs the green hoodie on his chair and runs to get his bike.

He quickly pulls it over his head and runs to the garage, waving at his mum and sister when he makes it down the stairs.

He swings one leg over the seat and starts pumping as fast as he can, wanting to get there as fast as possible. 

He ignores the looks he gets from people as he rides down the street and into The Barrens.

He jumps off of his bike, hands still on the handle bars and pushes it to a small clearing that breaks apart the woods, he stomps around for a bit before he hears the thumping of wood beneath his feet. 

He puts his bike down covering it with leaves just in case someone comes by (it's unlikely but he still wants to take the precautions.)

He finds the groove beneath the wood and opens the door, he steps down the ladder, jumping off onto the hard, dirty wood floor.

"Hello Gentlemen," Clay smiles goofily.

"Hello Clay,"

"Hello Clay" He mocks George's voice.

"That didn't even sound like me."

"Eh, it sounds like how I hear you, Georgie-baby"

"Piss off."

He sits down on the floor, leaning against one of the many posts Sap set up when he originally built the clubhouse.

"So why'd you call me over?"

"Spiderman," George explains simply.

"Shit! Why didn't you mention that earlier I would've came faster," Clay said back, as if he didn't already rush here in the first place.

"That's what she said" Nick mumbles under his breath, laughing at his own joke.

"So how are we going to go about this? I read and show it off like a primary school teacher, we bunch together, we take turns..?" George asks as he hops out of the hammock to rummage through his dark blue bag for the comic.

"I say we all bundle up, all close and read it together" Sapnap jokes, scooching over while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I agree," Clay says, desperately wanting to get closer to George.

"Of course you do, 𝘊𝘭𝘢𝘺" Nick teases.

"I hate it when you say my name like that, dickwad."

Nick presses his cheeks together and makes kissy noises at him.

Clay pushes himself up off the floor and gets closer to the other boys so that he can read it also.

George finally finds the comic, he takes it out of the clear protective plastic and hands it to Clay while he sits down.

Clay sat on his right, Nick on his left, George sitting in the middle, holding the comic about arms length away so they can all see it.

Clay tries to read, he really does, but he can't focus when he feels George's cold skin press up against his own.

"Are you all done with this page?" George asks.

"Mhm" He isn't, he hasn't even looked at any of the pictures.

He looks over at George, side eyeing him, not wanting to turn his whole head. Instead he notices Nick's head completely turned looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. He tears his eyes away and tries to focus on the comic again.

He looks down and sees George fidgeting carelessly with the hem of his basketball shorts, maybe he wants to push his hand up, maybe he wants to push his hand back onto his own leg, he can't really tell.

His hair stands up as George's hand moves to turn the page, he forgets to ask if they've read it but he's the only one reading anyways. 

He puts his hand down, this time in his own lap, and sits in silence for a few minutes before exclaiming. 

"That's so dumb! Mary jane already knows Peter is spiderman at this point why is she being so stupid?!" He groans at the slight plot hole.

"Schew-pit" Clay teases, going into autopilot. 

"Fuck off"

"Fook off" He repeats, now wearing a shit-eating grin as he looks down at the older boy.

"I hate you so much,"

"You love me."

"Mm," He pauses, jokingly considering it "Nah, pretty sure it's hatred that I feel."

"Or is it arousal?" He wiggles his eyebrows, ignoring the hope he feels as George's cheeks go red. 

"I can assure you, it's not."

The comic was long discarded as they started 'arguing.'

They only stopped their bickering when Nick's phone goes off.

"Sorry, Gentlemen" he laughs, knowing full well they're not "I have to leave for like 35 minutes to go pick Mila up from school."

"Alright, tell her I said hello would you?"

"Will do, don't tear each other apart while I'm gone." With that Nick goes up the ladder and to his car to pick his sister up from school.

"Oh i'll tear you apart alright." The comment earns him a smack to his leg.

"All you ever do is make jokes about me, it's embarrassing." George flops down, laying on the floor.

"Who said they were jokes?" Clay quips back.

George goes silent, his eyes closed and his arm over his eyes.

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬, 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦?

"What do you mean?

"What if I wasn't joking?" His breath catching in his throat.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Might make me do something dumb."

The tension switched almost immediately, going from lighthearted and humorous to heavy and romantic within seconds.

"Maybe," He let's out a shuttering breath "You should do something stupid."

The taller boy has crawled over George's body, on all fours, their faces in front of each other.

"Kiss me,"

"Okay."

The taller boy does what was asked of him, dipping down to pull his lips in a desperate kiss.

George sits up, trying to get in a position where he can deepen the kiss further. Their lips don't separate as the smaller boy gets into a sitting position. He pulls him by his hair onto his lap, both of them sitting on the rough floor. Clay bites the older boy's bottom lip roughly and receives exactly what he wanted, a sharp whine and an open mouth. He slips the tip of his tongue over his lips then dips it into his mouth a bit, George whines louder this time. 

Clay pulls away to breath, "Holy fuck dude."

He laughs and looks at George, his eyes confused but dilated, his hair messy, and his lips a bit swollen and red.

"Your lips look so pretty," He runs a thumb over the smaller boys lips, pulling his bottom lip down and dipping the tip of his finger in his mouth for a second.

George is flustered to say the least, his cheeks grow even redder and his stomach does backflips, fuck butterflies he had killer wasps flooding his gut. 

Clay was, well, not any better to say the least. Though he was dominant he was just as nervous, a million thoughts entered and fled his head, goosebumps covered his arms, and his ears were warmer then usual.

"I know were they'd look better." George's eyes go wide at the younger boys suggestive comment.

"Where?" It's only one word but George still stutters it out.

Clay moves so he's right in George's ear "Wrapped around dick, all pretty and stretched out, just for me."

George whines again, not expecting the lewdness of the words.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," His words come out breathy.

Clay's eyes widen, he wasn't expecting him to actually say yes.

"Wait are you sure?" It was his turn to trip over his words.

"Yes, yes, please I want to so bad." His voice desperate and pitchy.

Clay looks around for somewhere to prop himself up, his eyes drift to the hammock. He stands up and makes his way over to it, sitting on the edge. It's just tall enough for his feet to be sat comfortably flat on the ground and for to George to reach his waist while on his knees.

"Come here baby."

George quickly gets up ans scurries to the other side of the room, nestling himself in between Clay's legs. He embraces the warmth of Clay's thighs around his arms before he looks in front of him.

Clay's bulge is right in front of him, he moves forward cautiously, kissing the tent softly. He looks up to gauge the taller boys reaction and sees him staring right back down at him. His faces red and he scoots forward again, this time he puts his hands on the waist of his gray basketball shorts. He pulls them down carefully, revealing Clay's green Calvin Klein boxers. He kisses the bulge this time, now more sure of what he was doing. He kisses again, and again, and again before he finally mouths around his clothed penis. He then pulls down the boxers and his eyes go wide.

"Clay what the 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬"

"What?" He seems actually scared.

"You're fucking big. How the 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 is that supposed to fit in my mouth?"

"Find a way." George's eyes go wide and Clay snaps out of his dominant head space, "Sorry, that was harsh, sorry." 

"No, you're fine, you're completely fine, it was, um, it was hot."

Right before Clay can respond George sucks his tip into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit slowly.

"Holy fuck!" He groans loudly, not expecting his tip to be engulfed by George's warm mouth.

He takes more, stops for a second to check on himself before he attempts to deep throat. He gags and pulls up off of his dick, taking a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Holy shit, George do that again," Clay groans out.

George goes for it again, trying to go slowly until Clay's hands thread through his hair and pull him further down. He groans loudly and bucks his hips a bit, causing George to shut his eyes tightly and let out a shuttering moan. The vibrations carry up Clay's cock and make him buck a little more, his dick touching George's throat again. The smaller boy gags again and tries to pull off but is unable too due to Clay's big hands that are still attached to his hair.

"Just a few more seconds baby," He shoves George down again, moaning and the slight choking sound before he pulls him off again.

"Oh my God," He groans out as George breathes heavily.

"Fuck my face, please, oh my God, please, please" George moans out as soon as he can breath normally. 

Clay's hands weave their way through his hair again, pulling harshly (which produces a small whimper that he'd have to talk to George about later.)

He pulls his mouth back over his cock and moves his hips, keeping George in place. He moans when his tip hits the back of George's throat, a sob rips through his throat sending another vibration up the bigger boys dick.

"So good for me, letting me use your slut mouth like this."

He pushes his hips again, starting to move at a faster pace when he feels his orgasm approaching rapidly. 

He doesn't say anything as George shifts back and forth on the floor one, from the rough throat fucking he's getting and two, from the little humps he's doing into his own fist. Spit and precum dribbles down his chin, Clay growls at the sight, loving how fucked out George looks.

George whines and whimpers loudly when he spills into his own hand, his mouth still getting used regardless of the orgasm he already had.

"Good boy, fuck," his moves start moving even more erratically, "such a good boy, you came and are still letting me use you for my own pleasure huh?"

George sobs out pathetically at the praise.

"You like that? You like getting called a good boy?"

George clamps his eyes shut, trembling, getting pushed backwards then brought forward by Clay's hands as he fuck his throat roughly. 

"So good" Clay can feel his orgasm building in his stomach.

He pulls George off of him so he can cum in his hand, wincing a bit at the sudden cold, but not wanting to cum in the older boys mouth.

"No!" He looks at George, the smaller males eyes filled with desperation as he speaks, "In me, in me please."

Clay's eyes go wide, not wanting to deny his baby he pushes his mouth back on his tip. His dick is only in his mouth enough to catch the cum, he still jerks himself off.

"George," he growls out as he spurts into the older boys mouth. He whites out a bit, milking his cock into the smallers mouth. 

He opens his eyes, not even realizing they shut and removes his hands from George's hair. He looks at the older boy just in time to see him swallow his cum. He shutters roughly at the sight. He pulls George closer to him, he then uses his thumb to push some of the missed cum back onto his thumb. 

George looks at him, his eyes wide, cheeks flushed, and hair messy.

"You're so good for me baby," He gets up to grab one of the many paper towels they keep in the clubhouse and hands it to George so he can wipe his cum stained hand off.

George does so, throwing the paper towel away in their mini trashcan. 

He slumps down from off of his knees and leans against one of the poles. Clay grabs a waterbottle from the cooler they have and joins him on the floor.

He reaches up to smooth his hair down, quickly putting it back in his lap when they hear Nick stomping around outside to find the door. 

Nick finds the latch and opens the flat door, walking down the latter he sighs loudly.

"Sorry about that, she was being a brat and wanted to get fast food before I dropped her off." He explains, sitting down next to the other two.

He looks down at George, "I thought I told you not to tear each other up?" He grabs George legs, bending it, using it to pull the boy closer to himself.

George yelps as Nick drags him closer to himself, "George's leg is all torn up" He narrows his eyes and looks at the tallest boy "Clay, what the fuck did you do?"

He laughs and sets George's leg down letting the taller boy examine the scrapes on both of George's knees. 

"We were wrestling, must've gotten to rough, sorry Gogy." He ruffles his hair.

"It's fine" His voice cracks, coming out rough and gravelly. 

All the boys' eyes widen at the sound of his voice, Nick's eyes flick to Clay quickly before he bursts out in laughter.

"Yeah, 𝘸𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, definitely."


End file.
